La si douloureuse Lucy
by Celebrath
Summary: Un jour comme les autres à Fairy Tail, Grey souffre en repensant à ses sentiments pour Lucy. / GreyLu non réciproque et NaLu en fond.


Lucy... Rien que ce prénom le faisait sourire. Lucy et sa somptueuse chevelure blonde. Lucy et ses profonds yeux chocolats. Lucy et son mignon petit nez. Lucy et ses jolies petites rougeurs aux joues. Lucy et son magnifique sourire étincelant... Lucy et ses si attirantes lèvres... La si douloureuse Lucy...

Ce n'était pas très classe, -Grey n'était pas un très grand poète- mais, son nom Lucy lui faisait penser au mot « luciole » qui lui convenait assez bien. Une petite luciole qui nous illumine malgré les ténèbres, une luciole que l'on aime tant regarder, qui nous réchauffe le cœur, que l'on veut protéger. Une petite fée de Fairy Tail !

Grey la regardait sourire amoureusement, les yeux brillants, les joues roses. Elle était si belle. Grey adorait ce sourire... Alors... Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ? La voir _le_ regarder ainsi lui donnait simplement l'envie de s'arracher le cœur tellement le douleur était intense.

Non, Lucy ne le regardait pas lui, mais un autre homme, un homme avec des cheveux roses.

Oui, cela a toujours été ainsi. Lucy n'a toujours regardé que cette foutue allumette. Grey n'était que... le mage de glace de l'équipe, le second homme, celui qu'on ne remarque pas à cause d'un certain Monsieur Jailemaldestransports qui a une trop grande présence ! Natsu avait trouvé Lucy en premier il l'avait vu sourire en premier, il s'était lié d'amitié avec elle en premier, il l'avait invité dans son groupe en premier, il s'est fait apprécier d'elle en premier, il l'a enlacé en premier... Il l'a embrassé en premier, ainsi qu'en second... ou encore en troisième ! Alors que Grey ne l'avait jamais fait !

Natsu et lui n'avait jamais été réellement amis, mais Grey avouait qu'il avait considéré Natsu comme son meilleur ami, avant. Avant que Lucy et lui ont commencé à sortir ensemble.

Après avoir finit de faire l'idiot sur une table, Natsu remarqua que Lucy le regardait, alors il courra vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres et l'embr...

Grey tourna douloureusement les yeux à ce moment-là, avant que leurs lèvres ne se collent. Il se demanda pourquoi était-ce si affligeant ? Pourquoi Lucy devrait le faire souffrir comme ça ? Alors que lui l'aimait tant... Il avait envie de la détester pour ça, ce serait tellement plus simple. Mais malheureusement, c'était impossible, son cœur ne pouvait que l'aimer. Pourquoi aimer faisait tant souffrir ?

-C'est douloureux Lucy... souffla Grey tout doucement.

A cet instant-là, Jubia passait juste à côté de lui (comme par hasard, elle ne l'espionnait absolument pas comme une folle...) et entendit donc son murmure. Elle décida alors de se calmer et de discuter calmement avec Grey-sama, car il semblerait qu'ils aient les mêmes problèmes. Elle s'assit donc en face de lui et entama la discussion :

-Grey-sama, ça doit faire vingt minutes que vous ne vous êtes pas déshabiller, Jubia s'inquiète... Et ne dites pas à Jubia qu'il n'y a rien ! Jubia vous a entendu !

C'était peut-être une étrange manière de commencer une conversation, mais voir Grey avec des vêtements durant vingt minutes est rare ! Grey leva les yeux vers Jubia, soupira un coup et décida de se confier à elle, il avait confiance en elle, même si elles était très étrange parfois...

-Dis Jubia... Connais-tu le sentiment que l'on a lorsque la personne que l'on aime ne remarque même pas notre amour ? Que cette personne en aime une autre ?

Jubia souffla un « oui » tristement tout en baissant les yeux pour regarder la jolie table en bois. Mais c'est qu'elle était jolie cette table ! Bon, peut-être à moitié casser à cause des bagarre générales quotidiennes, mais ça ne gâchait en rien sa beauté !

Grey haussa un sourcil, légèrement surpris (pas par la beauté de la table...).

-Jubia, tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? De qui ?

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

-Tu vas avouer à cette personne ton amour ?

-Grey-sama, allez-vous avouer à Lucy votre amour ?

Grey sursauta à cette question. Allait-il... ? Il décida de répondre à Jubia par curiosité, car il savait que s'il répondait, Jubia répondrait elle aussi.

-Non, je sais bien ce qu'il se passera si je faisais cela. Lucy me rejetterait le plus gentiment possible en me disant de rester amis, mais elle ne sera plus la même avec moi tout de même. Je préfère garder notre relation comme elle est.

-... Jubia n'avouera pas son amour, car elle sait qu'elle sera rejetée et elle préfère garder sa relation avec lui comme elle est...

Le mage de glace sourit en remarquant qu'ils étaient dans la même situation. Puis il se leva en repérant que Natsu criait quelque chose qui le désignait -caleçon-man- et que son équipe l'attendait devant les portes de la guilde.

-Mais tu sais Jubia, je ne peux pas dire que je suis au moins heureux qu'elle soit heureuse avec Natsu, car je pense que j'aurais vraiment moins mal si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Déclara Grey avant de partir en souriant.

Jubia observa Grey s'en aller en marchant et en s'engueulant avec Natsu dans le dos d'Erza. Elle sourit alors tristement tout en disant « Grey-sama, vos vêtements... ».


End file.
